Ocular abnormalities have been characterized in the eyes of patients with the following conditions: gangliosidoses of the fetus, idiopathic midline destructive disease, Gaucher's disease, abetalipoproteinema, hereditary cutaneous melanoma and the dysplastic nevus syndrome. An additional study was a comparison of retinal and cerebro-cortical capillaries.